


Spit Your Sadness Away

by TheArchangel254



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels Incoming, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangel254/pseuds/TheArchangel254
Summary: Satsuki has been hearing music late at night, but her sister Ryuko says that she's just imagining things. Where is the music coming from?





	Spit Your Sadness Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Kill la Kill FanFiction. I got inspired by an MMD I saw on YouTube. This one in fact:  
> https://youtu.be/M6-AxxXifz4
> 
> Make sure you remember it, you're going to need later on.

The streets of Tokyo are quiet at this time of night. The occasional sounds of a car passing by is all that can be heard. However, not everyone is embracing this silence with a peaceful slumber.

In front of a giant window, cup of black tea in hand sat Satsuki Kiryuin adorned in her robe and a modest nightgown. She looked out at the shimmering lights of the city from her penthouse apartment that she and Ryuko share.

Ryuko.

It’s nights like these that Satsuki reflects on what used to happened between the two of them. Numerous fights in where they have nearly killed each other. There were times when Satsuki was almost bested by the transfer student. It didn’t help that her former kamui, Junketsu always tried to drain her of all of her blood, while Ryuko and Senketsu worked in sync with each other.

She should call the boys and see how they’re doing on their trip to the states.

It was a test to see if Ryuko was strong enough to fight in the war against life fibers and her evil witch of a mother. The same woman who threw out her presumed dead sister in the garbage, murdered her father, and did the most unthinkable things that you could do to your own daughter. Satsuki shudder at that last part before taking another sip of her tea.

Satsuki had mixed emotions when she she found out that Ryuko was her long lost sister. She was unaware of what Ryuko’s feelings was due to the fact that she had blew up the school to protect the others. In the meantime, she had to deal with being violated again by their mother while Ryuko was in an uncontrollable rage after realizing what she was. A life-fiber hybrid.

Satsuki sighed. She was aware of what happened to Ryuko when she was a baby, but she was unsure if Ryuko herself knew. It was a constant struggle within herself on whether or not she should tell her sister about it. Ryuko wasn’t one to take things lightly, but to learn that her own mother was so heartless to throw her child away. Even though Ryuko hated her with the same passion that Satsuki did, that would hurt even the coldest of hearts.

Satsuki was brought out of her thoughts at the soft sounds of a piano. That would’ve been normal if her friend Nonon was there, but it was two in the morning, and Jakuzure wasn’t there. Satsuki put her tea down on the table beside her, got up from her chair, and headed out of her room.

The house was usually quiet at this time of night. If it was any other type of noise, Satsuki would’ve grabbed Bakuzan Gako, but since it was the piano she thought otherwise.

In all honesty, what burglar would A) Play the piano in the place they were robbing, and B) Try to rob Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi?

Satsuki suddenly heard the music stop when she got close to the living room. When she walked in, she saw that there was nobody there, the piano in the same state that it was when Satsuki and Ryuko retired to their rooms. Satsuki, confused decided to head back to her room.

On her way back, Satsuki decided to check on Ryuko. Ever since she found out that she was her sister, Satsuki felt a little more protective over Ryuko, even though she knows Ryuko can protect herself. Satsuki silently looked in the room. Ryuko was sprawled out on the bed, covers thrown haphazardly. Satsuki chuckled quietly.

“The ever so graceful Ryuko Matoi.” Satsuki said before closing the door. She then walked to her room, hung up her robe before getting under the covers, slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

 

* **The Next Morning** *  
Satsuki went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. Her loyal butler Soroi was on a long needed vacation, but that didn't stop him from leaving plenty of black tea for Satsuki and fresh lemons for Ryuko.

Satsuki still finds her fascination with them questionable.

Seconds later, Ryuko walks into the kitchen. Her hair more unruly than usual. She sat down at the table, grabbing a lemon out.

“Good morning Ryuko.” Satsuki said preparing some tea for herself.

“Morning Sats. You sleep well?” Ryuko said biting into the lemon causing Satsuki to chuckle.

“Yes, I slept fine. Would you like some breakfast with your lemon?”

“If you don't mind making breakfast.”

“Do you want bacon or sausage with your pancakes?” Satsuki asked.

“Hmm… I don't know. Surprise me Chef Kiryuin.” Ryuko said with a grin. As the two of them ate their breakfast, Satsuki was contemplating about asking Ryuko about her childhood, but she thought against it. Instead she had another question on her mind.

“Hey Ryuko, did you hear any music last night?”

“Naw. I was out like a light. Rinne High isn't as fun or easy as Honnouji Academy so it tires me out. Why? “

“I could've swore that I heard the piano playing last night.” Satsuki said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Heh, I think being around the troll all these years is starting to affect ya,” Ryuko said chuckling until she saw Satsuki’s glare. “I'm sorry, I meant Nonon.”

“No you didn't. I wished that you two would get along.”

“I'll stop calling her Troll Doll when she stops calling me ‘Transfer Student’ and ‘Shit-head’.” Ryuko said. Satsuki sighed knowing that there was no way that was going to happen.

* * *

 

* **Later that Night** *  
Satsuki was asleep in her bed. She was tossing and turning in her sleep at the dream that she was having.

* **Satsuki’s Dream** *  
Ragyo had shoved her hand into Ryuko’s chest, pulling out her beating LIFE FIBER heart.

“ _You're kidding…_ ” Nui said.

“ _It can't be_.” Satsuki said astonished.

“ _Ryuko Matoi… don't you see? Your body is one with the Life Fibers, like mine. I thought you were dead, but now I know; You are my daughter_!”

The Covers started coming down, taken people and using them as a life force.

“ _How beautiful? How brilliant? There aren't many humans who can merge with life fibers so perfectly. There's no doubt you are my daughter_.”

“ _NO_!” Ryuko yelled, cutting Ragyo’s hand away from her. “ _I'm Isshin Matoi’s daughter, got it? You're not my mom. You can't be_!”

“ _If I'm not, how do you explain that_?” Ragyo asked, referring to Ryuko’s heart going back into her body. “ _It's hereditary dear._ ”

“ _Shut up_!” Ryuko's said going after her mother. Satsuki looked up, holding a button in her hand.

“ _You're wrong mother. I'm not… done… yet._ ” Satsuki said blowing up the school.

After the smoke cleared, Satsuki hoped that it would've given them enough time to escape. Satsuki looked up from the pile of rubble she was in and saw the malicious look of her mother.

“ _Thirteen years you tried to avenge your baby sister's death, only to find her alive. She will survive to see another day, but you Satsuki won't live to see her see it_.” Ragyo said, swinging her sword at her neck.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Satsuki bolted upright in her bed, hands immediately going up to her neck. She sighed heavily, looking at the clock. It read 2:00 am. Then, Satsuki heard a familiar sound, it was the piano again. Satsuki got up and grabbed her robe and headed out of her room and goes downstairs. However, when she got downstairs, the music stopped and the room was empty.

“ _It's official. I have lost my mind_.” Satsuki thought sitting on the couch.

“Have a bad dream Satsuki?”

Satsuki turned and saw Ryuko's standing in the hallway adorned in her band shirt and basketball shorts.

She just screams femininity does she?

“Sort of. It wasn't what happened to me that upset me, it was what was said.”

Ryuko came in and sat next to her sister. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Satsuki nodded. “We were back at Honnouji. It was the day we found out that we were sisters and I blew the school up. Only things didn't go the same way it had in reality. After I destroyed the school, Ragyo didn't kidnap me. Instead she told me that you would live another day, but I wouldn't live to see it… I woke up before she decapitated me.”

“That bitch is still giving us trouble,” Ryuko said bitterly. “But you don't have to worry about that now. She's dead, the world is safe from life fibers, and we got each other. Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin, the most badass of sisters in all of Tokyo and maybe even the world.”

“Well I can't disagree with you there Ryuko.”

“Do you want to stay up longer, or do you think that you can sleep now?”

“I'm fine imouto, thank you. Goodnight.” Satsuki said getting up.

“Night Satsuki.” Ryuko said heading back to her room.

* * *

 

* **The Next Afternoon** *  
Satsuki was in the dojo of the Kiryuin Mansion. Besides checking on the property, this is the only reason that Satsuki would enter the mansion. Just because she wasn't fighting a war, doesn't mean that she couldn't keep herself in shape. Besides…

This dojo is just too beautiful to let it go to waste.

Satsuki has brought Ryuko here, but she rarely trains in the dojo. She claims that she enjoys going to the local gym and “showing them her skills”. That, and every time that they spar in the dojo someone goes through a wall.

“ _Ahh precious memories_.” Satsuki thought.

Satsuki grabbed a kendo stick and activated the training system. She decided on a medium setting because she had lunch with her former elites later today.

“Alright. Let's see if I still have what it takes.” Satsuki said.

* * *

 

After finishing her workout, Satsuki decided to take a walk around the Kiryuin Mansion. She stopped by her old room, her father’s laboratory, but there is one door she hasn't opened. The one room that still gives her chills just thinking about it.

The Royal Bath.

Satsuki showed the place to Ryuko after the fall of Honnouji. It took every ounce of restraint not to shake when entering the room.

* **Flashback** *  
Satsuki was showing Ryuko around the Kiryuin Mansion. Being her sister, she wanted to know more about how Satsuki lived. The last place Satsuki showed her was the Royal Bath.

“ _It's… beautiful._ ” Ryuko said.

“ _Yes it is. Yet while many would dream of having a room like this, this is where my dreams, and the last of my innocence died_ ,” Satsuki said with a stoic expression. Ryuko looked at Satsuki, eyes widened. “ _Our mother had a unique way of showing her affections for me_.”

“ _Not just you. Her and Nui… they used it as a part of my brain washing when they forced Junketsu on me. I couldn't remember at first but..._ ”

“ _We don't have to talk about this right now_.”

“ _Thank you nee-san._ ”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Never again will someone have to suffer what I have in that room.” Satsuki said before leaving.”

* * *

* **Later That Day** *  
Satsuki and her elites were enjoying lunch outside a small cafe. Gamagori and Sanageyama were talking about fighting techniques, Iori and Inumuta discussed future plans of the Kiryuin Conglomerate while Jakuzure and Satsuki talked.

“How have you been doing lately Nonon?”Satsuki asked sipping her tea.

“I've been good. My father has been teaching me the ropes of the company. What about you Satsuki, how are you?” Nonon asked.

“I've been decent enough. The company is doing good, classes are well, Ryuko and I try to bond more when our schedules allow it. She claims that Rinne isn't as exciting as Honnouji.”

“Well I guess I can't disagree with her, despite wanting to.”

“Though there is something that has been bothering me the past couple of nights.” Satsuki said.

“Is something wrong Satsuki?” Nonon said with concern.

“Nothing serious Nonon. It's just that I have been hearing the sounds of a piano playing in the middle of the night. However, when I check our piano no one is there. Ryuko says I'm just imagining things.”

“That is strange. As a musician, I understand hearing music at unusual times, but I'm confused on your situation Satsuki. I wish I could help you.”

“That's quite alright. Maybe I am just imagining things.” Satsuki said taking another drink of her tea.

* * *

 

* **Later That Night** *  
Satsuki was sitting at her desk in her study looking over some papers that Iori and Inumuta gave her about the progress the Kiryuin Conglomerate. She removed her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes.

“Well, that's enough for tonight,” Satsuki said getting up. As she left her study, she again heard that blasted piano. “Alright, time to put an end to this.”

Satsuki walked downstairs to the living room where the piano was. When she got there, she was surprised at who she saw at the piano.

“Ryuko?”

Ryuko turned and smiled at Satsuki. “Hello Nee-san.” Ryuko said patting a seat next to her on the piano bench.

“So it was you that I was hearing playing at night. I thought that I was going insane,” Satsuki sitting next to her. “Where did you learn to play the piano?”

“I've been self teaching myself. I needed something else to do since I'm not fighting a war anymore. I wanted to learn guitar, but I heard a song and it was on piano and I just had to learn it.”

“I'd like to hear it. If you don't mind that is.”

“No, I don't mind. Don't laugh though, I don't usually listen to songs like this. My voice is more for louder brash music.” Ryuko said, starting to play.

 _An ache… so deep,_  
_That I can hardly breathe._  
This pain can't be imagined.  
Will it ever heal?

_  
Ooh... ooh..._

  
Satsuki placed her hand gently on Ryuko’s shoulder as she continued to play.

 _Your hand, so small_  
_Held a strand of my hair, so strong._  
All I could do was keep believing;  
Was that enough?

_Is anyone there?_

  
Satsuki felt a sense of familiarity when she heard that lyric. Not the words itself, but it's context. It's as if she has lived it.

 _I wanna scream_  
“ _Is this a dream?”_  
How could this happen, happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture, I just can't bear  
I want you here.  
I want you here.

_An ache… so deep.  
That I can hardly breathe._

Ryuko hands stopped playing. She look at her sister, scratching the back of her neck.

“So uhh… what do you think?”

“It was beautiful Ryuko, you sounded great. Whatever brought this song to your interest?” Satsuki asked.

“There's something I haven't told you Satsuki,” Ryuko said. Satsuki looked concerned for her younger sister. “After I was ‘released’ from Junketsu brainwashing, I started getting new memories later that night; memories that I was too young to remember. I remembered red lights and bright noises; I was crying in agony. My neck was in horrible pain. Then I remember a falling sensation before everything went to black.”

“Ryuko…”

“When I came to, I was being carried in someone's arms. I was placed in a crib in a small room. I was alone for a little while, then I saw a girl climbing into my crib… It was you Satsuki, trust me I'd know those eyebrows anywhere. When I heard the song, the second verse reminded me of that moment. I don't know why we decided pulling each other's hair was such a good idea. And I guess at some point dad took me away and we got separated.”

“I think I saw you only a couple of times after that. Father told me what he was planning, that was when I was introduced to Junketsu. That was before I thought you two were killed in that ‘accident’.” Satsuki said.

“You know I hate Ragyo. She has done us and the whole world wrong but… even as evil as she is she's still my mother, a mother I didn't know that I had. To find out that she threw me away… treated me like a piece of garbage, it still hurts Satsuki. I'm nothing more than a trash baby.” Ryuko said. She angrily wiped at the tears in her eyes. Satsuki put her arms around her sister and held her.

“No, you're not. You're Ryuko Matoi, scissor blade wielding, life fiber fighting, savior of Earth. And most importantly you are my little sister, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're special imouto, and not because you're a life fiber hybrid, but because you're you.”

“Wow that was… really cheesy Satsuki,” Ryuko said with a small chuckle. “Thank you nee-san.”

“You're welcome. Well I think that we've had enough emotional turmoil for tonight. We should go to sleep. You have school tomorrow.” Satsuki said.

“Can we at least have some ice cream first? It always made me feel better.”

“One bowl, then it's off to bed for both of us.”

Ryuko grinned. “Awesome.” Ryuko said heading to the kitchen with Satsuki.


End file.
